How You Are Doing
by Aimael
Summary: The letters Dobby stole and we never got to see. Letters from Hermione, Ron and Hagrid tell a story of their own. Timeline summer between PS and CoS. Completely canon, no pairings Oneshot. Former Letters As They Were.


A/N: We never got to see the letters Dobby stole in _Chamber of Secrets_, so I decided to write them. I hope you enjoy, and that you leave a review when you've finished. That would make my day.

The letters in cursive writing are Hermione's, the letters in bold are Ron's, the two words in usual handwriting are Harry's and the letters in both cursive and bold are Hagrid's. The spelling mistakes in Hagrid's letter are on purpose (after all, he says in _Philosopher's Stone_ he can't spell _Voldemort_, so I figured his writing skills are quite bad).

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter-books. Neither do I own the penultimate letter, which is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, british edition, page 39.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Percy, Fred and George? I miss all of you already and it has been only a week. My parents and I have a lot of catching up to do (I have to tell them all about you and Harry, and Hogwarts and our teachers, of course – even if they don't understand a lot about it) so I'm keeping busy. What are you doing? Have you started doing your homework yet? _

_Ron, can I come and stay with you in the end of the summer? I haven't asked my parents yet but I suppose they will say yes. If it's okay for you, can you ask your parents for me? I'm really looking forward to see all of you again. _

_Love, _

_Hermione _

**Hermione,**

**Everyone's fine (expect for Scabbers, I think Fred and George have him). I'm flying, playing chess and going swimming, so yeah, I'm having fun. You? (And NO, I haven't started doing my homework yet. I suspect you're the only one at Hogwarts who have.) **

**Of course you can! Mum said it's okay. You'll have to stay with Ginny though; Harry'll be sleeping in my room if he's coming and there isn't room for more than two. Heard from Harry yet? Write soon,**

**Ron**

_Dear__ Harry,_

_How are you? __How have your summer been so far? Why haven't you written me yet? You know it's hard for me to send you letters since I don't own an owl. Do your relatives treat you okay? I know what you said at the end of the train ride so I was a little bit worried. I hope you know you can be expelled if you use magic at home no matter how horrible they are. _

_I'm having a great time at home. I just missed my parents so much; I haven't seen them since Christmas. We're doing excursions every other day. Almost week ago we went to a place called Forest of Dean and stayed camping for a couple of days. It was beautiful, I wish you and Ron could have seen it. Have you heard anything from him? Anyway, I hope you are doing fine. Write me soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**Harry,**

**How've your summer been? The Dursley's still frightened half to death? I hope so, they sound horrible from what you've told me. I'm doing fine. Fred and George steals Scabbers all the time though and he's not smart enough to find his way back to my room. It's getting annoying. Ginny (my little sister, you saw her at King's Cross almost two weeks ago) is hyper with excitement. She's starting at Hogwarts this term, and she can't stop asking about it. **

**Hermione wrote me two days ago. She written you too? She asked if she could stay at the Burrow a week or two in the end of the summer, and Mum said yes! She invited you too, of course, (Mum, I mean) so if you want to, just write back and tell me. Write soon!**

**Ron**

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm having fun too__ but I think you wouldn't say I have. Mum, Dad and I have been camping, and I'm reading a lot. Most of the friends I had before starting at Hogwarts thinks I'm still at school (I'm not allowed to tell them about the wizarding world) so it gets a little bit lonely though. It's completely your choice if you want to postpone the homework but I will not let you copy mine the last day of holiday. _

_I asked my parents yesterday__ and I'm sorry but I can't go. Mum said that she wanted to meet your parents first or that I should get a little older so we can do it next summer instead, okay? We can still see each other in Diagon Alley, though; I'll owl you about the date. _

_I haven't heard a word from Harry. Have you? Please write back!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

**Hermione,**

**You're right, it doesn't sound fun. I bet my non-existing Galleons that Harry would agree with me. (No, he still hasn't written back. Mum begins to worry, she thinks something has happened to him.) **

**That's okay. It would have been a little crowded anyway. Dad says it's fine with the shopping and such, but it has to be sometime in late August. Write back,**

**Ron**

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are okay. Why haven't you written Ron or me yet? Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother, are beginning to worry (but don't tell Ron I told you that) and so am I. If you are too busy to write us just send Hedwig with a note or something so we know you are all right._

_Things have calmed down here; I just read, go swimming and relax. Of course I finished my homework first; (and I advise you to do the same, you don't want to do all your homework the last day of the holidays!) I just wanted to be done so I could take it easy. Okay, okay, don't tease me, but those exams made me exhausted. The encounter with the Chessboard and all that didn't help the matter, I suppose. _

_Please write back soon, Harry! Love from,_

_Hermione_

_**Dear Harry**_

_**How are you doing? Having a fyne break? I am, meself. I was just wondring if you lyked yer foto album. Now when ye lookd throu it and such. And if ye would lyke to have a cuppa when ye get back to scool. I've gotten news from Romainia bout Norbert. Turns out he was a girl! Who'd thougt? Anyway, write back soon, Harry! **_

_**Hagrid **_

**Harry,**

**Harry, why don't you write us? Hedwig's broken a wing? You can just keep Errol in the room while you write back, you know. Heh, it wouldn't surprise me if you haven't got a single letter from any of us, Errol's known for getting lost or collapsing. Anyway, I'll keep writing 'til you answer, mate. **

**Dad said we can pick you up sometime after your birthday, if you want to. Oh, right, Hermione wrote back and said she couldn't come, so it will be just we two. Don't worry about getting to Diagon Alley, we can take you there. Fred and George says hello. **

**Ron**

_Dear Ron,_

_Very funny, Ron, but I guess he would agree with you. _

_You still haven't heard anything? I don't blame your mother for being worried, I am worried sick. Aren't you? Perhaps something happened with Professor Quirrrel he doesn't want to tell us. Perhaps he's angry about something. Perhaps he's just horrible at writing letters. I don't know, Ron, and it's terribly frustrating. I thought that I should write Dumbledore if Harry doesn't write us soon. He should know if he's okay, wouldn't he? Do you think I should? It's been over a month__ and a half. It's his birthday soon, isn't it? _

_How are you doing? Expect for being worried, I mean. What do you do in the holidays when you're from a family of wizards? _

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

**Hermione,**

**No, I still haven't heard anything, yes, I am worried, and I have no idea why. He's not writing, I mean, not why I'm worried. You write Dumbledore, if it makes you happy. But stop making me answer all the questions you already know the answer of. Please. **

**Yes, the thirty-first. What do you plan to get him? I don't know, what would he like? That's not too expensive, I mean. When's your birthday, anyway, I don't think you ever said. **

**Well, besides from Quidditch, Mum makes us study (don't tell me it's for my own good, Hermione, it's called ****holiday**** for a reason), maths and stuff. It's quite boring, but you know Mum's temper. Then we have Fred and George. It's at least never boring with them in the house. Though you have to watch out, you never know when they need a new guinea pig. What are you doing? As you are from a Muggle family, I mean. **

**Ron**

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm really worried about you. Are you alright? Please, please write back and tell us you're fine! I've been thinking about writing Dumbledore so he can check up on you and if you don't write back in a week's time I will. Ron says you haven't answered his letters either. Are you angry with us?_

_Love from,_

_Hermione _

**Harry,**

**Okay, I'm tired of waiting. Are you mad at me for some reason? If not, WRITE me. Tell me anything. Tell me you don't want to come to my place if that's the case. I won't get mad, if you just tell me why. **

**Ron**

_Dear Ron, _

_I wrote Dumbledore__ and he said he would talk to your parents. Has he? And you don't have to be rude you know. I'm just concerned, that's all. As for birthday presents, I don't know. Perhaps I'll just wait until we get back to school to give him something. Do you have any ideas at all? I'll send him a card though, even if he doesn't answer. _

_My birthday's September the 19__th__ and I'm sure I've mentioned that sometime. I know for a fact yours is in March. I'll be thirteen this fall though so I'm almost a year older than Harry. Strange, doesn't feel like it. _

_Well, as I said none__ of my friends know that I'm home so I'm pretty much just reading. I found three essays I haven't done yet yesterday so I'm working on them right now. Haven't we had this conversation before? Write soon, _

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

**Hermione,**

**As far as I know, no, he hasn't. But I'm pretty much avoiding Mum for the moment. Fred, George and I plan to rescue Harry from the Dursleys. Harry would reply if everything was fine, right? So we'll take the car (Dad made it fly! And it's invisible, so the Muggles won't see us, so don't nag) and drive there, and by morning the 1****st**** of august, he'll be here, and Mum and Dad won't know it was us! We have it all planned out. You'll see us in Diagon Alley. **

**Ron **

_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_I hope you are fine. I wrote Dumbledore, and he said he should talk with the Weasleys. Have a nice birthday!_

_Hermione_

_**Happy Berthday, Harry!**_

_**Twelve, huh? See you back in scool (but it wuld be better if ye wrote back). **_

_**Hagrid**_

**Happy Birthday, mate!**

**Now I'm sure something's wrong. Fred, George and I are coming to get you. **

**Ron**

_Dear Ron, and Harry, if you're there, _

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is OK and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry in trouble too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off. _

_I'm very busy with school work, of course, and we're going to London next Wednesday, to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? _

_Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

_Love from,_

_Hermione. _

**Hermione**

**Yes, everything's okay, and no, of course we didn't do anything illegal! He's here right now. I can't write anything else, Mum's real angry and I have to de-gnome the garden again. See you in Diagon Alley, I'll tell you everything then. **

**Ron **and Harry

* * *

Please tell me what you think! (I reply to all signed reviews.)

Aimael


End file.
